catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Alonzo/Gallery
This is a gallery for the character of Alonzo. Generally he appears as a striking black and white tom, but some productions paint him as a golden tabby. Alonzo doesn't feature in the Japanese production, rather his characteristics are split between Gilbert and Rumpus Cat. Designs Alonzo Design 1.jpg Design Alonzo Bway 1.jpg Design Plato Alonzo Basic.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Roland Alexander in the Original Cast, 1981 Alonzo OLC 4.jpg Subsequent London Casts Cori Alonzo l8904 21.jpg|Cavin Cornwall Alonzo Cavin Cornwall L9002.png|Cavin Cornwall Raffish Crew l9011 21.jpg|Cavin Cornwall Alonzo l9111 26.jpg |Neil Johnson Alonzo Etc l9111 23.jpg|Neil Johnson Alonzo l9206 08.jpg|Neil Johnson Alonzo l9206 28.jpg|Neil Johnson Alonzo l9211 02.jpg|Warren Carlyle Alonzo l9305 13.jpg|Steven Houghton Alonzo l9406 14.jpg|Simon Street Raffish Crew l9406 18.jpg|Simon Street Alonzo l9411 04.jpg|Simon Street Alonzo l9511 42.jpg|Nunzio Lombardo London Alonzo baby Vic.jpg|Chris Jarvis, Final Performance, 11th May 2002 * Nigel Spencer * Patrick Wood * Sean Kay * Hugh Spight * Richard Cuerden * Jason Gardiner * Patrick Kiens * Tristan Temple * Sebastian Rose London Group 1.jpg Film Cover 1.jpg|Patrick Kiens, photoshoot 1998 Film Jason Gardiner as Alonzo. Vic Alonzo cats-film-227.jpg Alonzo cass film.jpg Victoria Rumple Alonzo Film 01.jpg Alonzo jellicle ball.jpg Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 01.jpg Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 02.jpg Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 03.jpg Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 04.jpg Alonzo Jason Gardiner Film 05.jpg Alonzo Movie 1998 Jason Gardiner.png UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Alonzo John Partridge Uk8911 24.jpg|John Partridge Alonzo JP 1.jpg|John Partridge UK Tour 1993-95 Jellicle Ball uk9307 19.jpg|Tom Hodgson Alonzo uk9402 54.jpg|Tom Hodgson UK/European Tour 2003-2009 Alonzo Matt Krzan UK3.jpg|Matt Krzan (swing) Alonzo Bill Cori uk04 06.jpg * Matthew Cole * Richard Peakman * Peter Tyler Alonzo uk07 06.jpg|Ryan Dixon Alonzo Cori UK06 1.jpg Alonzo Makeup UK Tour 2006.png|Peter Tyler Cats lisa peter 21a UK tour 3.jpg|Peter Tyler Koln 2008 UK Tour 2.jpg|Ryan Dixon Koln 2008 UK Tour 1.jpg|Ryan Dixon UK/European Tour 2013-14 Ball Carby Alonzo UK13.jpg|James Darch Alonzo uk13 09 James Darch.jpg|James Darch Ensemble uk14 Boys.jpg|Adam Lake Alonzo James Darch Kitten 1.jpg|James Darch Alonzo James Darch kitten 1.jpg|James Darch Admetus Alonzo Ostend 062013 2.jpg Admetus Alonzo Ostend 062013 12.jpg Admetus Alonzo Ostend 062013 1.jpg Palladium Press 1.jpg Palladium Press 3.jpg Palladium Press 2.jpg Palladium Press 12.jpg Alonzo Palladium Press 5.jpg Palladium 14 promo Alonzo 1.jpg Palladium 14 promo Alonzo 4.jpg Palladium 14 promo Alonzo 3.jpg London / Blackpool Revival Blackpool Promo Jane McDonald UK15.jpg Alonzo Adam Lake UK15 Paris promo.jpg|Adam Lake Cass Alonzo Cassie Clare Adam Lake UK15 Paris promo.jpg|Adam Lake * Adam Lake * Alex Pinder * Oliver Ramsdale * Jack Butterworth UK/International Tour * Josh Andrews * Fletcher Dobinson * Lloyd Davies Alonzo Robin Lake 2017.jpg|Robin Lake Misto Axel Alvarez Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg|Robin Lake Alonzo UK19 Lloyd Davies.png|Lloyd Davies US Productions Original Broadway Production Héctor Jaime Mercado Skimble nypl 67a.jpg Macavity Alonzo us82 b61.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts Alonzo General Hambrick 1.jpg|General McArthur Hambrick Tant Sundy Leigh Leake Alonzo Brian Sutherland.jpg|Brian Sutherland Alonzo Brian Sutherland Subway 1984.jpg|Brian Sutherland Alonzo Hans Kriefall Bway 1995.jpg|Hans Kriefall Alonzo Hans Kriefall Bway Calendar June.jpg|Hans Kriefall Plato Alonzo Pouncival Bway CATS ABOUT TOWN.jpg|Lenny Daniel (top) US Tours 1-4 Jonathan Stahl Alonzo US.jpeg|Jonathan Stahl (Alonzo in US tour 4, Hamburg and Broadway) US Tour 5 Tumble Alonzo Cass Finale 2007 2008.jpg Alonzo Silla back US 5 07 2006.jpg Alonzo US 5 press reach 1.jpg Alonzo Munkus Tumble Finale US 5 01011.jpg Alonzo Mungo reach 2007 2008 03.jpg Alonzo Demeter US 5 01.jpg Broadway Revival *Ahmad Simmons *Spencer Clark *Sam Lips *Corey John Snide (cover) *Aaron Albano (cover) Alonzo Ahmad Simmons 16.png|Ahmad Simmons Grumpy Cat Cast 1.jpg|Ahmad Simmons Electra Alonzo ajsimmo88.png|Ahmad Simmons Alonzo backstage makeup twitter US16.jpg|Ahmad Simmons Alonzo Bway Revival Spencer Clark.png|Spencer Clark Alonzo Sam Lips with cat.jpg|Sam Lips Alonzo Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png|Corey John Snide Alonzo Bway Aaron Albano.png|Aaron Albano US Tour 6 *Phillip Deceus (1/19 - 12/19) *Adam Vanek *Justin W Geiss (understudy) Pyramid US6 2019 03.jpg|Phillip Deceus Gumbie Tap US6 03.jpg|Phillip Deceus Alonzo US6 Philip Deceus IG 01.jpg|Phillip Deceus Alonzo US6 Philip Deceus promo 01.jpg|Phillip Deceus Alonzo US6 Justin W Geiss 01.jpg|Justin W Geiss Alonzo US6 Adam Vanek.png|Adam Vanek Vic Tanto Lonzo US6 Loretta Melody Adam.png|Adam Vanek Vic Tanto Lonzo US6 Loretta Melody Adam 1.png|Adam Vanek Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Pyramid Jenny Mungo Alonzo au89 32.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Finale Brisbane 1994.png Australian Circus Tent Tour Australasia 2007-2010 * Sam Marks Skimble Alonzo Aus 2009 01.jpg Alonzo Tumblebrutus Aus 2009 01.jpg Alonzo Australasia 2009 01.jpg Macavity Alonzo Fight Aus 2010 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 Alonzo Luke Jackson 2015.jpg|Luke Jackson Alonzo icon asia14.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Alonzo Keanu Gonzalez Corbis Aus15.jpg Jellicle Songs Aus 2015 09.jpg Alonzo Keanu Gonzalez George Sam Hooper Aus15.png|Keanu Gonzalez Asia Tour 2017 Alonzo Kamen Knight 1.jpg|Kamen Knight Alonzo Kamen Knight 2.jpg|Kamen Knight Alonzo Kamen Knight Asia 17 1.jpg|Kamen Knight Alonzo Kamen Knight Asia 17 2.jpg|Kamen Knight German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Alonzo Erique Redd Hamburg 86 01.jpg|Erique Redd Skimble Mungo Tumble Alonzo hamburg 86.jpg Demeter Alonzo Hamburg.jpg De89 Alonzo Twins.jpg De89 Alonzo Twins 2.jpg De90 Alonzo Twins.jpg De97 Alonzo Twins.png Alonzo Warren Carlyle Hamburg 90 1.jpg|Warren Carlyle De9108 Alonzo Warren Carlyle.png|Warren Carlyle De9108 Alonzo Warren Carlyle 2.jpg|Warren Carlyle De9204 Alonzo David Meinke.png|David Meinke Hamburg art Alonzo.jpg Skimble Tumble Mungo Alonzo 2.jpg Hamburg Misto Alonzo Plato.jpg|Neil Reynolds Antoschka mit cats hamburg.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Macavity Alonzo Demeter de01 20.jpg Stuttgart Demeter Alonzo.jpg Cass Alonzo Pyramid de01.png Berlin 2002-04 Düsseldorf 2004 Dusseldorf Alonzo.jpg German Tour 2005 German Tour Group 1.jpg German Tour 2005 Alonzo.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Matt Huet.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Toronto 1985 Amsterdam 1987 Paris 1989 Alonzo Paris 89 HubertHaubois 01.jpg|Hubert Helleu des Haubois Alonzo Paris 89 HubertHaubois 08.JPEG|Hubert Helleu des Haubois Alonzo Paris 89 HubertHaubois 04.JPEG|Hubert Helleu des Haubois Alonzo Paris 89 Derek Daniels 10.JPEG|Derek Daniels Zurich 1991 Alonzo David Kent Zurich.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Copenhagen 2002 Alonzo Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg|John Rhodin Skimble Alonzo Copenhagen 2002.png Griz ensemble Copenhagen 2002.png Copenhagen Group 1.jpg Griz Jemima Alonzo cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Madrid ad shangay.jpg Moscow 2005 Alonzo 1 Moscow 05.jpg Alonzo 2 Moscow 05.jpg Pyramid 1 Moscow 05.jpg Alonzo Pounce Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 South Korea 2008 Alonzo Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 South Korea 2011 China 2012 Alonzo China 2012.jpg Mac Alonzo Munk China 2012.jpg|Alonzo (left) and Munkustrap (right) challenge Macavity Macavity fight China 2012.jpg Silhouette China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Paris 2015 Bomba Alonzo Street Cat Paris 15.gif Jellicle Songs Paris 15 2.jpg Charity Telethon 20151204 06.jpg|(wig back) Vienna 2019 * George Maniadis Alonzo George Maniadis Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Alonzo Back George Maniadis Vienna 2019.jpg Category:Character Galleries